


Creation/Destruction

by alianora



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Gen, baby's first fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when your brain gets one idea and takes off in 2 different directions completely. In other words, Creation is one side of the coin. Destruction is the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Creation

"You are Adam, and you are Eve."

***  
You will be the creators, the bringers of hope for our war torn world. Go forth, my child, and start anew.

Discover again who you are and what you believe. Let your memories lead you back to us in time.

Your frail new body carries all of our hopes and dreams for you, and for us. Please do not let us down.

How will you grow, without a mother there to guide you? We send with you a protector, guide, who will show you all that has already been, and all that you can accomplish. Is he strong enough to lead you to your fate? Are you strong enough to accept it?

Will you remember enough of our world to long for us, as we do for you? We will wait, child, for your return, and pray that you do not get turned from us.

Come, rescue us from our captivity, bring your bride, your sister, and your commander with you, and we will celebrate our triumph over death.

We have been left with nothing of you, not even your body to mourn. All we have is one desperate attempt to reclaim our glory days with you on the throne.

Yes, there have been kings before you, and there will be kings to follow, as well. But you, my son, were the most glorious leader.

A pity, the people never loved you as they did your sister, though you gave your life and your leadership for them. They could never see that you always based any decision on what was best for them, not what they wanted.

Perhaps, if you had not spoken with such authority, if you had bowed your head every now and then to the will of the people, then your people would have fought back harder against this false king who killed you.

Instead, you quarreled publicly with your sister. A marriage would have been good for her, yes, but your commander? The people wept against joining our brightest star to a sullen, brilliant soldier. And your sister, she wept too, and now I understand.

Her heart belonged to another, and his to her, and he created a horrible, brilliant plan. Her wedding day became her death day instead, as well as yours and many others of our people. When we fled the city with your body, he was just making his victorious entrance into the palace. It was much too soon for him to have discovered her death, as well as yours and her would be husband.

And your Queen? She took her own life rather than become the second choice queen of a murderer. We only discovered later that she was carrying your heir.

Now, all we can do is wait. Will you return to us as our king, victorious and triumphant? Or will you return changed, a stranger with my son's soul? Will you know me? Will you know our people, their pains, and hopes?

We send with you the only tools we had available to us. A guide, to lead you and protect you; your commander, for your strengths were not on the battlefield; your sister, for cunning and guile will be needed, and you hold none; and your young bride, for your heart, your memories, and for all our hopes of an heir.

These frail tools are all we hold, and we give them to you freely. May you return swiftly, bringing with us our own dreams and hopes. Live, my son. Grow strong with strangers. Know that I love you, and I hold you in my heart for all time.

Bring peace to us at last.

END


	2. Destruction

So you are leaving now. We'll send you off in your little crib, to inflict some other world with your incompetence.

Good riddance to you. May your second life be shorter than your first.

I am thankful that your father did not live to see this day. He was a true king, and knew the people could not handle a large amount of freedom.

Freedom gives the peasants time to think. After thinking comes unrest and dissatisfaction throughout the land. And then comes revolution.

And then the ruler must die.

There's a lesson for you, foolish boy. The king's power is absolute until he gives it away to the masses. Your father knew that, and used his power to control the people, not coddle them.

Your sister knew how to use power as well. A pity she was killed along with you. A stupid accident, a misstep on her part, and she was taken down as well. It is her own fault. I told her that commoners are not to be trusted.

But trust she did, and paid for it. A shame. She would have been a ruler worthy of the crown.

I wonder when you discovered our treachery? Was it before, or after you were shot by your own commander?

It was a beautiful plot, complete with a king betrayed by his commander, and his wife taking her own life in shame for her dalliance.

Leaving your poor sister to weep over the bodies of her brother and her love, with no choice but to take the throne herself.

But then, our savior would appear, a dashing young commoner riding into the scene, sweeping our beautiful Queen off her feet. The people would cheer, content that someone of common blood would be a good king.

It was an almost flawless plan.

So what happened? Why, instead of crowning our new Queen today, are we huddled around a ship with your new body inside?

Because we were betrayed as well. Your replacement is a wonderful liar. I am sure your sister was furious when she discovered his new plan. I can only assume he decided that being a figurehead was not good enough for a greedy, dirt covered peasant.

Some of the details are still unclear. I would have loved to have heard the conversation that occurred between the usurper and your sister. I do know that she carried out her part of the plan before she was deceived. The bodies of your wife and commander were pulled from the rubble of the palace in a rather compromising position.

I gloated at the point, certain that at any moment, my daughter would stumble believingly from hiding, sobbing over her dear brother's death at his commander's hand.

Instead, we uncovered your body, and then hers beside it. And your replacement began issuing orders and death sentences, so I had to escape.

So now we are down to this. A last, ridiculous attempt to regain power from the usurper and his peasant friends. And in order to do that, we must present the people with a miracle. Royalty reborn, and returned from beyond our stars to reclaim their rightful positions.

I can only hope that the one we sent with you can teach you what being a king is all about. Or better yet, ask your sister, I am sure she will be able to tell you.

If you do not understand in this lifetime, it will not be a problem. After all, we only need one member of royalty to return from the dead.

END


End file.
